Mi loca paranoia card captor
by chikl3
Summary: un fic onde todo s normal hasta que...todos pierden la cordura!


Mi Paranoia loca card captor

Hola! Mi nombre es q.lebra y me da muchisimo gusto que leas este fic.Pero antes de bajar tu barra deslizadora para leer el fic, te aviso que aquí en este fic, cambiamos un poco los personajes y costumbres, asi ke si eres de esos que aman las historias como son y no kieren ke las modifiquen….no importa y lee ajuro! xP

-suena el despertador-

Sakura: OO! hay dios mio llegare tarde a la escuela! Aunke no se ni por ke me preocupo si llego tarde todos los dias --

Tomoyo: debe ser que tu despertador siempre esta malo

Sakura: TOMOYO? Ke haces aquí durmiendo en mi cama?

Tomoyo: experimentando aventuras… jijiji

Sakura: 0o" aventuras como?

Tomoyo: es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o

Sakura: no me asustes xX

Tomoyo: el caso levantemosnos para ir a la escuela

se bañan, se visten y van directo a la escuela

Asi, tomoyo sakura y touya van juntos a la escuela como todos los dias, tomoyo a pie, sakura patinando y touya en su bicicleta mientras sakura observa alegremente como caen las flores de cerezo en su camino al infierno ke llaman alegremente "escuela"

Sakura: esta es la parte donde debemos encontrarnos con yukito, me sonrojo, luego el me tira un caramelo y me vuelvo loca?

Touya: aun no, mas adelante.

Sakura: ok .

se encuentran con yukito saludandolos desde lejos con su bicicleta a mitad de la calle

Sakura: alli esta el

Tomoyo: eh…sakura, sonrojate pues

Sakura: 00 asi verdad….er em….. HOLA YUKITO! 0 se le vuelven los ojos de corazoncitos

Yukito: hola chicos!

cuando llegan al colegio yukito y touya se despiden de tomoyo y sakura

Sakura: em…yukito….

Yukito: ah si! El caramelo!

Sakura: ahora no tonto! Se supone que te vas alejando y gritas de repente mi nombre "SAKURA!" yo volteo y tu me tiras un caramelo luego me vuelvo como loca

Yukito: si es verdad…bueno pues… chao!

Touya: aki vamos de nuevo

Tomoyo: jejejeje

yukito se va alejando

Yukito: sakura!

Sakura: voltea ah?

Yukito: le tira lo que es "el caramelo"

Sakura: sonrie y cuando lo atrapa y abre lentamente sus manos para ver "que le tiro" se da cuenta que…. Le dio su querido y deseado de siempre….bolsa vacia de caramelo? o0 pero que demoni…? Donde ta el caramelo? observa a yukito y lo ve comiendose lo que era su caramelo

Yukito: lo siento es ke tenia hambre U (le grita)

Touya: tu siempre de tragon

Yukito: notastes ke sakura ha cambiado conmigo?

Touya: desde que esta saliendo con ese mocoso de syaoran, si

Yukito: bueno ùu su amor no me hace falta, te tengo a ti /

Touya: emh… no lamento decirte ke no me tienes a mi

Yukito: pero si tu y yo somos…

Touya: es que mira, soy un hombre un "pito" largo y tu…….pues tambien pero no lo tienes largo , y si andamos juntos eso seria homosexual y yo no soy homosexual pero como tu si lo eres estas destinado a vivir una misera vida traumática de mie$· suspirando por un hombre heterosexual con deseos de cambiar tu pene por pues….. una vagina para ser mas cruel.

Yukito: pero touya que dices…? Oo

Touya: mira amigo yo no soy gay y toy mas bueno ke tu, asi ke forget it y acostumbrate a tu vida de gay

yukito se keda kllado y cuando entran al salon, este se pone a pensar

Yukito: sera ke touya tiene razon y soy gay, no puede ser… no hay forma…

Touya: lo ves? Paso uno para ser gay:Te estas empezando a traumar

Yukito: se voltea y le pregunta al compañero de clases de atras oye…. Se ke suena raro…pero… crees ke soy gay?

El de atrás:mira fijamente a yukito y después de pensarlo se aleja….ehm….. "el de atras" es hombre U

Yukito: hay no! .

Touya: paso 2 para ser gay: experimentas expresiones de mujer

-- mientras tanto, en la el infierno que llaman alegremente "escuela" de sakura –

Sakura: hola mi syaoran! -

Syaoran: hola samantha

Sakura: samantha? O0…..

Tomoyo: no puede ser! Syaoran te ha engañado con otra mujer y se confundio tu nombre con el de la otra

Syaoran: que!

Saku: es eso cierto shazoran?

Syaoran: AJA! Me llamastes shazoran! Tu tambien me tas montando cacho!

Sakura: no es cierto! . fue un error ortografico de la autora del fic!

Syaron: mira que babosadas dices! Terminamos!

Sakura: bien lo nuestro acabo ahora! Toromontacacho!

Tomoyo: hay…UU cuanto lo lamento sakura, ke lo se syaoran y tu halla terminado asi por mi culpa (seh claro, menos mal ke terminaron asi sakura es mia! 0)

Sakura:esta bien tomoyo: ade+ lo nuestro estaba ya marchito no habia esa chispa de hace tiempo… uu

Tomoyo: bueno si te sientes deprimida puedes ir a mi casa como lo hizo meilin y mojar mis delicadas piernas de lagrimas

Sakura: esta bien tomoyo lo tomare en cuenta -

al terminar las clases cada quien regresa a su casa

Touya: que raro…por que sakura no ha llegado…?

---continuara---

Sera que sakura esta mojando de lagrimas las delicadas piernas de tomoyo? O sera que esta borracha triste y traumada del rompimiento con syaoran? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de…. es ke se llama este fic?... buen vale, descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de este fic!


End file.
